


Distractions

by rolledupshirtsleeves



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Cocky David, Dylvid, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolledupshirtsleeves/pseuds/rolledupshirtsleeves
Summary: David being distracting, Dylan questioning his feelings, and fun in the Strachamp Store Cupboard





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> For @insomniacstudy  
> Not beta read  
> Haven't really written this kind of stuff before so description might be a bit eh but  
> Hope you enjoy!

Dylan felt arms around his waist, warm breath on his neck sending shivers up his back, lips brushing against his ear...He was tempted to let himself sink into the moment, the kiss, just the two of them alone- 

"David!" He stiffened, causing the other man to jump, "There's a time and a place for that." He detached himself from the man's hold, feeling invisible eyes watching him. David however was unfazed. 

"Here and now? As someone great once said, there's no time like the present!"

Dylan sighed, glancing up at him. David was grinning like a right idiot, causing the corners of his own mouth to soon turn up into one of his signature smirks. 

"Come on, cubicles, now." He walked off, David trailing slightly behind him with an adorably childish smirk on his face. 

Dylan swung round, only then realising he was much closer to the nurse than he had realised. He faltered.

"T-to see patients by the way, just in case you had the wrong idea."

He didn't think he'd be able to look at the small pout that had just appeared on David's face any longer without kissing it right off him. Frowning, he turned around and entered the cubicle.

*****

"Go deeper, keep going" David whispered in his ear "You're doing really well"

"Suction please, David" He really should have picked another nurse to assist him, it would have been much easier to...concentrate...

"Go again, Dr Keogh. A little further"

But then again, David did have a rather...assertive voice...which was rather um...useful to remain...focussed.. 

He shook his head. There was a patient's life at risk. He finished the procedure, and immediately stormed out, leaving a rather worried David to clean up. He needed some air. 

*****

Dylan checked his watch: lunch. Finally. He didn't think he could take this much longer. The corners of his mouth went up as he thought of- no, even better than that. Glimpsing Mrs Beauchamp out of the corner of his eye, he had an idea. 

"David, a word please. Now." He turned to face him, adopting what many of the other staff liked to call 'the Dylan pose' - hands on hips, frowny face, and his sternest glare. 

The now even more concerned nurse followed him down the corridor, fearing the worst. Was this about work...or Them? Dylan was shouting at him, about concentration? Remaining focussed? The words went straight over his head. His heart stopped when Dylan opened the store cupboard. The Store Cupboard. The one used by- oH. Never in his wildest dreams did he even imagine...well except for that one...

His thought was interrupted by a sharp yank of his collar and the slam of the door. The darkness only heightened his awareness of Dylan, breathing hard, still gripping the front of his shirt. 

David smirked, "So this is a sudden turn of events...though I have to say I'm liking the spontaneity of it all. Any plans now or was this all-" He was cut off by a growl before he could say any more. 

"Shut up! You, have been distracting me all morning. Just, sto-"

David didn't even let him finish. 

"Make me."

Dylan pulled him close, their lips crashing together, his hands running through his soft brown hair, around his neck, under his shirt...

Shirt buttons almost pulled apart, belts practically yanked off...

Dylan moaned.

"Go deeper" a whisper. 

"Oh, look how the tables have turned" a muffled reply...

*****

Ten minutes later, breathless, leaning against the shelves, the door, each other...

"Well, consider me speechless" David grinned as Dylan gingerly picked up his shirt, hesitating. They really shouldn't have stayed so long. But he didn't want to leave. Ever. He looked up at his...boyfriend...wow..., returning the look. The fun was far from over though - they still had to get out. Undetected. He thought for a moment. 

"Right, unless you want to lose your job, we've got to do this right. I'll go first and then knock when it's clear" He glanced up, "Oh and make sure your shirt is on...the right way round..." He sighed as David wrestled with his scrubs, before standing straight and mock saluting. 

"Yes sir, Dr Keogh!"

"Don't ever do that again."

*****

Dylan crept out of the cupboard, the coast seemingly clear, only to turn around slap bang into Connie. 

"Uhm...er...Mrs Beauchamp." He attempted to act natural, putting on a serious face and nodding as usual. 

"Ah Dr Keogh," she suppressed a smile, noticing the store cupboard and almost laughing out loud at the memories it brought back, "I believe you're needed in resuss." 

She started to walk away, before stopping, unable to help herself, "Oh and by the way, your collar needs fixing. And your shirt is a little...creased...Please do sort that out before you return to work." 

Dylan blushed, his face growing redder and redder as she continued, "Also, do tell Nurse Hide when you see him that he's needed in cubicles...unless that is you require him elsewhere of course.." 

She almost laughed out loud getting the last sentence out. Almost - a suggestively raised eyebrow did the trick just fine. She, unlike certain others, at least had some self control. She composed herself and sauntered off, leaving a staggered Dylan struggling to process what had just happened. 

David, having heard the fading clicks of heels, let out a laugh, opening the door and practically collapsing onto Dylan. 

"Not a word, David, not a word."


End file.
